Making Choices
by MorganUNTWriter
Summary: What if the choice that Dimitri had to make between having a family or finding true love, wasn't Tasha or Rose? It was between Rose and his unborn baby! Complications arise after Rose finds out she pregnant, will Dimitri be able to make the decision?R
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own VA! I wish I did**

**This is only my second fanfic. So I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

What if the choice that Dimitri had to make between having a family or finding true love, wasn't Tasha or Rose? It was between Rose and his unborn baby! When complications arise after Rose finds out she pregnant, will Dimitri be able to make the decision between his true love Roza, or his unborn miracle? Read and find out. Attack never happened. R&R

Walking in the woods, holding hands, is a wonderful way to spend time with Dimitri. Especially when we had just had the most amazing hour of my life. Having sex for the first time was nothing like I had expected. Dimitri was amazing, not that I have anything to compare it too, but his body felt like a continuation of mine.

Whenever he wasn't giving me passionate kisses, he was staring into my eyes, willing all his love and emotion into his gaze. A thousand words were communicated without uttering a single word. When his climax had taken him, the look on his face was of pure happiness and love. And to know that my body could give him something that made my heart flutter with joy.

As I lay in bed, after parting with Dimitri when the trees started to thin in the woods, I can feel my body in a different way than ever before. It felt like every cell in my body was still smoking from being on fire. That sizzling and refreshed feeling, almost like I was a whole new person from only change one thing.

I new that I would be sore in the morning, but I couldn't bring myself to care. As the darkness of sleep started creeping up on me, my final thought were of the spoken words we exchanged, and the life that I could have now, that I never thought possible.

* * *

**Please read and review! Tell me what you think, i can take it! If i get just one review that likes the story and wants to see another chapter then I will Update! **

**Thanks,**

**Morgan**


	2. Chapter 2: Day One

**Wow! I really didn't think anyone would read this at all. So thanks to you that did. **

**I love to write and I love VA. So this is a great combo.**

**I hope you like it! This is a short one but the chapters will start to get longer. **

* * *

Day One

I woke up with a sigh as I remember the events from the night before. Did I really do that? My body gave me the answer as I stretched my muscles, and felt sore in a place that I've never felt sore before.

As I started to get ready to have my morning training with Dimitri I thought about his face last night. That pure euphoria that had shown from his pores. If I could ever give him that again, I would.

The walk to the gym was different this time. It wasn't really a walk, I think I was skipping. I, Rosemarie Hathaway, was skipping to the gym. I just couldn't help the goofy smile on my face, but I was I got closer to my destination I also got more nervous.

What as it going to be like? Did he regret what we did? Did he think that it was wrong and finally want to turn us in? We he just going to forget it ever happened and continue being stone cold? And the worst thought of all, did he not enjoy it?

Wait…. No. I saw his face, there was no way that he didn't enjoy it, but that didn't make the other doubts in my head go away. I stopped at the gym doors, willing myself to look like a confident woman and not the nervous girl that I was feeling like.

"Come on Rose, you can do this." I whispered to myself before I opened the doors to the most beautiful sight in the world.

Dimitri was stretching on the mats, shirtless I might add. He turned around when he heard the door close behind me.

He gave me the most breathtaking smile, before I launched myself into him arms, tackling him onto the mats. My lips attacked his in a feverish and passionate kiss.

Dimitri's hands were firmly on my ass, as I gripped his neck, pulling him closer and closer. I guess he wasn't happy with our position, because he quickly flipped me over onto my back. I laughed into his mouth at his eagerness.

We laid there for a few wonderful minutes just kissing and touching, but it wasn't enough. Dimitri soon started to grind his body into mine, and I involuntary winced at the memory of the pain.

Dimitri felt my sudden change and pulled away to look into my eyes.

"What's wrong, my Roza?" he asked, brushing his hand across my cheek.

"Nothing," I replied, automatically. I was too chagrined to say anything else.

"You're a bad liar Roza." Dimitri laughed.

"It's just . . ." I was completely mortified that I was about to tell this sex-on-legs of a man that I was too sore to have sex again today, but I knew Dimitri would never laugh at me. "don't get me wrong. I want you, God knows I want you more than I want to breath at this particular moment in time it's just …..." He gave me an encouraging look. "I'm still a little sore from the last time..." I trail off, embarrassed

"Oh Roza, that's nothing to embarrassed about." he smiled. "Your body just needs time to heal itself."

He pull the both of us up in a sitting position. And we just sat there for a long awkward moment. Each of us waiting for the other to start talking about the night before.

"Roza-"

"Dimitri-"

We both said at the same time. I giggled and Dimitri stood up, and pulled me with him so we could walk over to a stack of mat to sit down on.

"Roza, I just want you to know that I don't regret anything that happened last night." he was staring at our intertwined hands. "It was the single greatest night of my life and I wouldn't have wanted to spend it with anyone other than you. I love you and I know that we have our issues just like any other couple, but I'm willing to work through them if you are."

I pulled one of my hands away so that I could lift his chin to look at me. When his scorching brown eyes met mine, I knew all that he was true. Tears started to pull in my eyes at the look of shear love that he was giving me.

"Dido," was the only word I could find.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Thanks,**

**Morgan**


	3. Chapter 3

Day 26: Around this time is when you will start feeling the symptoms of your pregnancy.

The past month has been wonderful. **( I forgot the real time period between when they sleep together and when graduation is) **I can't believe that in two and a half months I'll be at court with my best friend and my boyfriend living a great life. That is something I never thought I could have.

I still felt bad that I haven't told Lissa about my relationship with Dimitri. I know that conversation has to happen sooner or later, but I just don't want to face that right now. Right now, I am happily laying in the arms of the most amazing mentor, man, boyfriend, and most importantly lover, in the entire world. He had snuck in last night and I had the great pleasure of making love to a God, yet again.

_Flashback_

"_Roza…?" he breathed my name, testing to see if I was awake already. I had woken up as soon as I heard the window open, but I wanted to see what he would do to wake me up. I had to think about keeping my breathing even so he would figure out that I was awake._

_I almost lost my bluff when I heard his cloths hit the floor with a whoosh. Then I felt my bed sink under his weight as he pulled my back to his bare chest._

"_Roza…?" his breath tickled my neck, but I didn't give in. His hand moved my hair and tank top strap out of the way so he could cover my neck in loving kisses. I almost moaned when he got to the sweat spot right behind my ear. _

Oh… now it's on. _I thought. He knew that spot was my undoing, so two can play at that game. _

"_Oh…oh that feel's good." I moaned, and I could feel him smile against my neck, thinking that he had won. But he didn't know what was coming next. "Oh Adrian, stop teasing me."_

_His lips stopped there pursuit, and the most animalistic sound I've ever heard came from his mouth._

"_Roza," he warned. _

"_Oh, Dimitri. I didn't know it was you." I replied, innocently. _

_He rolled me over to hover over me and attacked my mouth with hungry kisses. Soon all my cloths joined his on the floor. _

_End of Flashback_

I remember back when Lissa had lost her virginity to Arron, she didn't look an different. But I could see a difference in my appearance. I had a new glow to me, and I was defiantly smiling more that I normally did.

I can tell that Dimitri was awake when he pulled me closer to his chest and proceeds to rub his morning wood into my ass. But before things get too far my stomach twists in knots. I bolt to the bathroom, just in time to be violently sick.

"ROZA." exclaims Dimitri as he runs in right behind me to hold my hair back.

After I empty to contents of my stomach and brush my teeth, Dimitri pulls me back to bed and pulls me into his lap.

"Are you okay? You don't have a fever." he states, as he presses the back of his hand to my forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know what that was, but I feel fine now." I replied.

"Do you think your coming down with something? Lissa could heal you?" he suggested, but I quickly dismissed that thought.

"I don't want her using magic when she doesn't needs to. I'm fine, I probably just had something that didn't sit well in my stomach." I said

"You don't always need to be the hero, Roza. Let someone take care of you for once." Dimitri sighed, burring his nose in my hair.

"Well, I'd sure like for you to take care of me." I purred, running one finger down his bare chest.

After that, he took very good care of me.


End file.
